


Lust

by Destinedsurvivor7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Dark poetry from many years ago.





	Lust

Blackened is my heart  
Haunted by all sins  
The voices in my head call my name  
I hear nothing but all of what the say

Twisted divine spirit  
Black coal reaching for the soul  
Taunted by all of what they say  
A figure created out of bloody clay  
Created in the darkest of night  
When the rain fall upon from haven’s gate  
A creature so unlike the hated beings of this twisted world

Blood red eyes  
Created out of the devils bleeding soul  
A promise given to be reborn by haven’s shadow  
Black heart stolen from satin’s retched corpse 

A being of the night  
Destined for redemption  
Bleeding to the one they call haven’s shadow  
Wings bursting from blades of steel 

Only to die by lust  
Blood drips past the blackened wrinkles of satin’s bed  
Stripped from head to foot  
The black dress lingers past the devil’s fingers  
As he moves all around from angle to angle  
Licking every ounce of a pure haven angel’s flesh  
The body slumps half way to the ground  
Head face on the rigged rug  
Eyes gleam past the moon lit sky  
Thinking of nothing but death itself

The haven angel cries out to all  
For nothing more but redemption from all sins  
Hell opens to the blackened angel of death  
Redeeming to a devil’s beauty  
That only lust will love.


End file.
